


Goro Akechi and the Horrible Roommates

by rollie_ravioli



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Cockblocking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mario Kart References, Pancakes, Post-Canon, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollie_ravioli/pseuds/rollie_ravioli
Summary: Goro Akechi has made a lot of bad decisions in his life, but he was pretty sure that his worst was deciding to move into an apartment with Akira, Ryuji, and Yusuke.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 99





	Goro Akechi and the Horrible Roommates

“FOR REAL!” a loud voice rang out suddenly, reaching each and every corner of the three-bedroom apartment.

In one of those bedrooms, an exasperated Goro Akechi let out an annoyed grunt.

“Lighten up Goro,” Akira, who was lying in bed next to him, said. “He’s just having fun.”

Goro turned on his side to throw a steely glare at his partner. “Remind me again why we couldn’t just get out own place.” He demanded.

“Because that would have been expensive. This is much cheaper.”

Goro scoffed at that. The almost a million yen that they had saved from their time in the metaverse came to his mind, but he decided not to bring it up. “Whatever.” He said instead.

“Anyway,” Akira scooted closer to his partner, “should we get back to what we were doing…” He then leaned in and left a few kisses along Goro’s chest, causing the detective to completely forget whatever he was angry about. He grabbed hold of Akira’s chin, pulled him up so that he could kiss him on the lips.

The two boys shifted so that Akira was on his back with Goro over top of him, kissing each other intensely while their legs entangle themselves beneath the sheets. As they continued kissing, Akira began moving a hand further down Goro’s chest, until it eventually reached the waistband of his underwear. He poked a finger beneath the strap, and started slowly pulling down, when…

“GODDAMMIT!” Ryuji’s voice boomed through the apartment once again.

Goro huffed as he pushed himself over to lie back down on the bed, holding a pillow over his mouth as he let out a scream.

“Come on, honey, just ignore him.” Akira shifted so that he was now lying against Goro’s chest, head against his shoulder.

Goro lifted the pillow from his face. “I apologize that I find Sakamoto’s loud, irritating voice to be quite the mood killer.”

Akira chuckled. “Come on, you’re exaggerating.”

As if on cue, they heard Ryuji yell “COME ON, MAN!” from the living room.

Goro looked at Akira, having proved his point.

“Well, you know he only gets like this when he plays video games.” Akira wrapped an arm around Goro’s chest. If he couldn’t have sex, he would at least get some good cuddling time out of this.

Apparently, Goro had the same thought as he wrapped his arm around Akira, pulling him in tighter. “These are still very thin walls.” He said softly.

“And what’s the matter with that?”

Goro turned away to hide his red cheeks. “What if they hear us?” he asked in a quiet voice. “The walls of our apartment are quite thin, after all.”

Akira chuckled. “Oh, you don’t want two of my greatest friends in the world to hear us having hot, steamy, passionate sex?”

“Can’t say its on my bucket list.”

Akira laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “Well, I guess we will just have to wait for them to be gone, and then we can fuck all,” Akira left a kiss on his chest, “night,” a kiss on the neck, “long.” He reached Goro’s lips, keeping just an inch apart. “Do you like the sound of that?” He whispered.

Goro answered by lifting his head up the meet his boyfriend’s lips, pulling him closer as they kept them mouths locked together. They would have gone further, if not for the sound of Ryuji’s excited laugh distracting both of them.

Akira chuckled while Goro sighed. “I don’t think that will happen tonight though.” Akira gave him another kiss as he crawled out of bed. “Come on honey, let’s go see what’s making them so loud.”

The two put their clothes back on, both of them a little pissed that their time together was being interrupted by their roommates. Before they exited the bedroom, Goro quickly brushed his hair so that it was more presentable. Akira chuckled as he watched him. “I don’ think they care whether or not your hair is straight.” Goro glared at him through the mirror.

In the living room, Ryuji and Yusuke were in the middle of a round of Mario Kart. Ryuji was getting real into the game, leaning his whole body with each turn of the kart. Yusuke, on the other hand, had his kart fully stopped.

“Yusuke,” Akira began, “you know you generally have to drive the kart to win.”

“I merely had to look at the detailed environment of the game.” Yusuke explained. “The artistry that goes into these maps is quite interesting.”

Akira was about to respond when Ryuji yelled out, “OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!” He had just been hit by a blue shell right before the finish line.

Goro had a hand over his face as he muttered, “Absolute fools.”

Ryuji seemed to have just noticed that he had an audience. “Oh, hey guys. Wanna play a round?”

Before his boyfriend could respond, Akira grabbed two controllers, handed one to Akechi and said “Sure!” He pulled Goro down to the coach with him.

The former detective scowled as the two of them picked their characters and karts.

As the countdown to their first race began, each of the boys gripped their remote harder and leaned into the screen, except for Yusuke, who was busy looking at the detail of Bowser’s character design.

But unfortunately for him, the game started, and the karts were moving. Ryuji’s kart stalled because he hit the gas too early. Akira and Goro were able to get the timing right and both got a boost start. Yusuke was quickly left in the dust as he moved at a slow pace, moving the camera around to look at the map details.

Akechi and Akira both took an early lead, taking first and second place respectively. Ryuji managed to recover from his failed start and moved up to fifth. Akechi and Akira were quite literally neck and neck, constantly passing each other.

As Akechi was drifting around a corner, a red shell came out of nowhere, allowing Akira to speed past him. “Asshole.” Akira smirked at him as he got some distance away.

The race went on like that for the first 2 laps, Akira and Akechi with a large lead, constantly screwing each other over as they played, while Ryuji worked desperately to catch up. He was now in third. Yusuke had only just managed to finish his first lap.

As Goro made his way around the last few turns, he was hit by another shell and Akira came speeding his way past him. “NO!” he yelled out as speed back up. He looked to his side to see his boyfriend with a wide smirk. He couldn’t allow Akira to throw this win in his face. So, he lifted his hand up and pushed Akira’s face away from the screen.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Akira protested as he tried to push Goro away. The two still somehow managed to play well, despite the distraction and only having one hand available. They made their way around the last turn and speed towards the finish line, neck and neck, both using all their force to press the buttons on the controller.

But in the last second, Akira’s kart pulled ahead. “YES!” he cheered, while Goro grunted as he threw his remote down on the table.

“It’s only because you had a faster kart.” Goro crossed his arms and leaned away from his victor.

“Well then I guess you should have chosen better.” Akira gave him a shit-eating grin, which only led to his scowl growing wider.

“Come on!” groaned Ryuji. “At least you guys made the podium.” Apparently, he had been hit by a shell right before the finish line, allowing two of the computer players to pass him. The couple snickered back at him.

“Huh, is the race over?” came Yusuke’s deep voice.

“For real?!” Ryuji had a bewildered look on his face. “You gotta pay attention to the game, man!”

“I apologize for trying to appreciate the hard work that the game designers put in.”

Back on the couch, Goro still scowled at his rival. “Come on, Goro,” Akira began, “it’s just a game.” Goro said nothing. Akira crawled over to him, leaning in close to his face. “Tell you what, since I have more experience, I will play with my non-dominant hand. I would hate to just completely go all out on a novice.” Goro pushed Akira away before his grin could get even wider.

“Sakamoto, let’s do another round! I cannot allow Akira to keep gloating like this!”

They played three more races, with Akechi managing to win two, and Akira winning another, giving them a tie in wins. Ryuji couldn’t manage to get higher than fourth, and in one strange match, even Yusuke managed to pass him, due to Ryuji insulting some random artist and Yusuke deciding to actually try because of that.

“So it’s a tie then.” Akechi said through gritted teeth.

“Guess we just gotta play again.” Akira said as he began setting up for another 4 races.

“Oh no!” Ryuji said, standing up from his chair. “I am not going through another round of getting beaten by Akechi in a freaking video game!” He stormed off to his room.

“I also think I shall stop playing now, only because I wish to capture the spirit of competition that is currently radiating between the two of.” Yusuke began grabbing some art supplies and a canvas.

Goro and Akira played again, and again, and again. Every time one of them pulled ahead, the other demanded a rematch. They played until the late hours of the night, their only interruption when Yusuke presented his new piece, which featured the two of them with a focused expression as they gripped their controllers and stared at the screen.

After what must have been their 40th race, a notification popped up notifying them that their controllers were out of battery. “Well, I guess that’s it.” Akira slowly began the process of shutting the system down. They had unfortunately ended it with a tie score.

“Next time we play, I’ll be giving it my all.” Goro said, standing up and walking slowly with Akira to their bedroom.

“You know,” Akira looked towards the other bedrooms in the apartment, noticing that the shut doors and turned off lights, “I think Ryuji and Yusuke are asleep. Maybe now is our chance to, um, have some real fun.”

Goro responded with a yawn. “Perhaps next time. I am quite tired, unfortunately.”

“Okay.” Akira said, trying to hide his disappointment. “Hey, this isn’t your way of punishing me for hitting you with that shell on rainbow road, is it?” Akira asked, remembering Goro’s anger when it caused him to fly off the road and end up in 8th place.

“Goodnight!” Goro responded, somehow already under the covers.

* * *

Goro woke up from his slumber to a wonderful smell wafting all throughout the apartment. He looked over and saw that Akira was still fast asleep, as he usually didn’t get up before 10 on weekends. So, someone else must be creating this beautiful scent.

He quietly pulled the covers aside, slowly and carefully lifting Akira’s arm off his chest so that he would not wake up, then got dressed and left his bedroom. He followed the smell into the kitchen and looked upon its source. Ryuji and Yusuke were sitting at the table, with a gigantic stack of pancakes in between them.

Goro let out a sigh, causing the two of them to realize they had company. “Oh, hey Akechi.” Ryuji said with a mouthful of pancakes. Yusuke nodded at him as he chewed, because unlike Ryuji, he actually had a shred of decency.

As Ryuji chewed, he looked between the food and Akechi, and his eyes went wide as a smile crossed his face. “Oh, did you want some, Akechi?” He asked, mouth still full. “I know how much you loooove pancakes.” When Goro scowled at him, Ryuji started laughing, causing bits of pancake to shoot across the table.

“Do you have to be so disgusting when you eat?” Goro asked, trying and failing to keep his voice neutral. “And I know you enjoy mocking me for my slip up as much as humanly possible, but that does not mean that I enjoy pancakes as much as you like to insinuate that I do.”

“So you don’t want any?”

Goro glowered as he grabbed a plate of his own and sat at the table, grabbing his own pancake from the stack. He would never admit it, but they were actually quite good. Not as good as Akira’s, but Goro knew he was biased in favor of a certain party in that comparison.

The silence of breakfast was interrupted by a very tired voice coming from the hallway. “Morning everyone.” Goro must not have been as quiet as he thought he was. _I’m losing my touch,_ he thought to himself.

Akira walked over, kissed Goro on the cheek and sat down. He was still in his pyjamas and sported a nice case of bed head. Goro turned away as his cheeks got redder, but the others must have noticed because he could hear Ryuji laughing mid-chew again.

Akira remained quiet as he got a plate of his own. “Mmm, pancakes.” He said with tone of a low growl. He took a bite, and as he chewed his eyes widened, and his mouth formed a small smile. “This is really good!”

“Thanks!” Ryuji replied, once again mid-chew. “My mom taught me the recipe.”

“I love pancakes.” Akira said, suddenly looking much less tired, with a wide smirk on his face. “How can I not adore the food that saved my life, right Goro?” Ryuji cackled again.

Goro scowled. “You are the most irritating person I have ever met!” he growled at Akira before taking another bite of his pancakes.

“You love me.” Akira mumbled with a mouth full of food. Goro turned away, knowing he couldn’t deny it.

* * *

Later in the day, Akira and Goro were watching Featherman together, when Ryuji and Yusuke both left their rooms at the same time. Ryuji was wearing his work uniform, and Yusuke was carrying a canvas.

“Whatcha guys up to?” Akira asked, ignoring Goro shushing him for interrupting the show.

“I’m going to go the park with Ann to paint her among the beautiful winter landscape.” Yusuke explained at the same time Ryuji said “work.”

“Have fun.” Akira said, and upon jabbing him in the side with his elbow, Goro gave them a nod as they left.

For a few minutes, the only sound in the apartment was the battle taking place in the show. As Goro was on the edge of the couch seat, Akira was leaning against the armrest, looking around the apartment. Suddenly, he came to a realization.

“Hey, Goro.” Akira said, poking Goro with his toe.

“Shhh!” Goro responded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Goro!” Akira said, poking him again.

Goro angrily pressed the pause button. “What?!” he demanded, turning to Akira.

“No one else is home right now.”

Goro frowned. “And, why is this so important that you need to interrupt the climactic battle?”

Akira smirked, and gave Goro his best sultry expression. “No one is around to hear us.”

Goro’s eyes widened, and he quickly turned off the TV just as Akira moved up closer to him. The two immediately started kissing, grabbing at each other’s clothes and hair as they pulled each other closer.

Once Goro pulled away to catch his breath, Akira began kissing at his neck. He responded by wrapping an arm around Akira’s waist and moving them so that Akira was now on his back, with Goro over top of him. As they continued kissing, Akira wrapped his legs around Goro’s waist and pulled him right against his chest. Akira slipped his hands beneath Goro’s shirt, beginning to pull it up, revealing his muscular chest, and…

The door to the apartment opened again, and Ryuji walked in. “My shift got cancelled.” He explained as he began taking his uniform off. Luckily, the back of the couch faced the door, so he could not see the couple as they scrambled to separate and move to opposite sides of the couch.

Once all evidence of their activities was gone, Ryuji hopped over the couch and sat in between them. “So, what are you guys up to?” he asked, none the wiser to what they were up to. Akechi was giving him a very angry glare, but Ryuji couldn’t tell the difference between that one and the way the detective normally looked at him.

Akira shrugged at Goro as Ryuji started up the Nintendo Switch. They both grabbed a controller, planning to take out their frustrations in some Mario Kart.

* * *

Akira and Goro were out at a café with Ann, who was in between shoots and decided to meet up with them.

“So, it’s been a few months now, what’s it like living with Ryuji and Yusuke?’

Goro opened his mouth to respond before Akira said, “Its great” In a significantly louder voice.

Ann gave him a suspicious look before going back to her cake. Goro side eyed Akira for stopping him from venting about his frustrations. 

“Oh! That reminds me,” Ann said suddenly. “I have to travel to France for this big shoot in a month. I’ll be gone for two weeks, I’m gonna travel a little bit, too. Oooh, I can’t wait for all crepes!” she beamed with excitement as she envisioned them. “But I need someone to look after my apartment while I was gone. Do you think you guys could…”

Yes!” they both practically shouted in unison. Ann chuckled as she took another bite of her cake.


End file.
